


Quiet

by Loriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loriarty/pseuds/Loriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why had he told Sherlock he always wanted to try something in public? It was suppose to be one of those funny little things couples talk about, but never do.... and now here they are, in an alley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

"Sherlock, are you... aaaah... Sherlock are you sure about this?" John murmured against the man's lips, though the words could barely be heard through the rough kissing from Sherlock. The man was already working over John's belt with nimble fingers. John looked down at moment to watch, bad idea, he let out a small moan, causing Sherlock to attack his lips once again.

"We have to keep quiet." Sherlock said, his deep voice nothing more than a rumble that seemed to travel from him and through John's entire body. He kissed him again and did his best to keep his voice down. Why had he told Sherlock he always wanted to try something in public? It was suppose to be one of those funny little things couples talk about, but never do. Why did his boyfriend have to be Sherlock? The man who wants to test _everything_. And now here they are, in an alley, with Sherlock hands coming dangerously close to his...

"Sherlock." John's voice stuttered as he felt the warmth of the man's palm sliding into his pants. His hips pushed forward as once again Sherlock forcefully shushed his mouth with a kiss. John parted his lips, as the other man's tongue slid in exploring over anything that he could. John's hips continued to move slowly, craving more friction.

Sherlock fingers slowly wrapped around him, and John's body shuddered once more. He pushed into the kiss more, knowing that if he didn't the air would be filled with his moans. He wasn't ever a loud lover before Sherlock. However, something about how Sherlock just knew exactly how to do something, just after judging John's face made him so much more vocal. Sherlock pulled from the kiss as his hand slid out of his trousers, causing John to let out a small whine. He looked up at Sherlock, his cheeks pink, and his breath heavy.

"Turn around." Sherlock whispered, kissing his lips once more. John didn't even hesitate. He nodded his head and turned around, pressing into the brick of the building. Sherlock's hands returned to his sides and then down his hips, and the cool chill of the air mixed with the heat of his hands caused a shiver through John's body. He closed his eyes, not wanted to think about the fact they could be seen if someone just happened to try and look. They were hidden, though just a curious person wondering about a few noises could easily uncover them. John let out a sharp gasp as he felt Sherlock's finger at his entrance and his body tensed a moment.

"You bastard." He whispered. "You planned this, didn't you." Though the only response he got was a deep chuckle. It was true. Sherlock had planned the whole thing. A lovely dinner, and then a quick and rough shag in the alley just beside it. The perfect way to make your army boyfriend fall in love with you all over again. And it was the truth. John pushed back against his finger, though he was met with two pressing into him and he had to raise his own hand to bite it. Sherlock's fingers had become perfect at preparing him. He continued to move his hips back against this, a muffled moan around his hand came out as he felt another finger.

"Quiet." The voice behind him said as he heard the sound of Sherlock undoing his own belt, and then the zipper on his trousers. He pushed his hips back in anticipation. He always loved this part. That first stretch, that first moment of connection between the two of them. His eyes snapped shut as he felt the tip of Sherlock's cock slowly rubbing on him, slick and warm and everything he wanted. His whole body shuddered as Sherlock slowly entered him. The pain and the stretch and the burn all too good. John's body pressed into the wall, though he forced his hips back, wanting to get away and wanting more all at the same time. Even Sherlock let out a small groan as he entered into him.  
"Quiet." John's shaky voice said, though there was a small smirk on his face. Sherlock returned the smiled as his hands grasped to his hips, and he knew this was going to be a quick and rough on. His body braced as Sherlock began to thrust into him. His heart fluttered as the pleasure overwhelmed him. Sherlock's arms wrapped around him and he could hear the small grunts from him right in his arm. The hot breath only adding to the sensations.

It all felt like it ended too soon as John gasped, his body arching into Sherlock and his free hand trying to grip to the wall in vain, while the other was being bit harshly by his own teeth. His body tightened around Sherlock as Sherlock's own thrust began spastic and uneven. It wasn't but a couple more thrust before he could feel himself become filled with Sherlock. The stood like that a moment, both trying to regain their breath. After a moment and a slight burn of Sherlock pulling out, John fixed his trousers back and turned to face Sherlock. They embraced one another in a passionate kiss before pulling away. Their foreheads still connected for a moment.

"Was it good?" Sherlock asked, somehow even a question about sex, seemed so innocent on him.

"Very good." John grinned, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Now I think we need to get home." He nodded and his hand slid down from Sherlock's cheek to his hand, giving it a squeeze.

Sherlock chuckled and looked down, noticing the marks. "Perhaps next time we should bring something to put in your mouth.

John's face flushed and he shook his head, though covering the embarrassment with a chuckle. "You bastard."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at writing smut. Any feedback would be appreciated, and anything to help further my writing. Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
